


The Halloween Episode

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Underage Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: The grieving witch Luke brings his boyfriend back from the dead, but things don't go as planned. Tune in to find out what happens on this episode of *****!!
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	The Halloween Episode

Luke stared down at the opened grave of his long, long,  _ long lost _ boyfriend. A hundred years of learning spells led to this moment, he sat next to the deep pit, and stared down at him. Wondering what exactly a hundred years had done to his body. It had turned completely green, and it was full of holes. His skin was dry, and his hair was gray, but it … was still him. 

Luke’s black sweater and matching stockings made it hard to tell he had any shorts on underneath, he wanted to see Clive’s reaction to it, it’d been too long. He picked up his staff, and clenched it hard, closing his eyes. He lifted it, and the clouds started to move. They swirled into a circular pattern above his head, and the moon shone through as they parted, creating a wide ring above him. One massive spotlight was what it felt like, the wind picked up, blowing leaves and stray twigs into the air. Luke was happy Clive was underground, or surely he would have lost a few limbs from it. 

He stabbed the end of his staff down, And it went through Clive’s chest. The gross “crunch” Noise made him cringe, and in one loud, bright,  _ ear raping _ sound, a flash of lightning came down and sparked a flame at the tip of Luke’s staff. It left the end of it burned, and Luke's ears ringing. He actually got a little scared by it ... but when he opened his eyes, he had nothing to say. 

Clive was sat up, and screaming, he seemed panicked, looking around in every direction before he stopped … and started spitting something out. His body was filled with bugs, and he was just coughing them up. 

Luke cringed, “Y-You- you’re alive!” He said, moving away from the pit … Clive cleared his throat, he was arched forward on his knees as he coughed. The suit he was buried in had been chewed through, and the shirt was in pieces. He finally stopped coughing, and panted … he looked up at Luke, a majorly confused expression written on his face. His eyebrows were tensed together, and he was squinting at everything around him.

“Luke? My head hurts-” He mumbled, and Luke smiled at him. “Clivee!” He yelled, jumping down into the pit. He wrapped his arms around him, and squeezed. Clive’s head popped off when he did, rolling around on the ground …

Luke looked at it, before turning his head back over to Clive’s neck …

“Luke, I think you might have messed it up-” Clive mumbled, and Luke sighed, “Oh … well, I guess I should get you home then-” he said, picking up Clive’s head. He tossed it up out of the pit, “w-wait! My body!” Clive yelled, and Luke looked down at it, “Hm? Just get up!” He said as he started to Climb out of the dirt hole. He rolled over onto the grass, and Luke watched as Clive’s disoriented body started to move. Luke watched ... oh, Without his head, he doesn't know where he's going ... cute.

“I- I can’t-” He mumbled, standing up. Luke just watched in a sort of morbid amusement as he tried to pull himself out of the hole, but his arm detached itself …

He giggled, and Clive huffed, managing to get his body out of the hole. “Glad to see you still look like a twelve year old.” Clive said, trying to shove his arm back into the socket. “You think my dick comes off like that?” He asked, and Luke grinned, “I can’t wait to find out!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive could barely survive the trip home. His body really had decayed a lot, though it was slowed down by Luke’s tampering, he was in pieces on the floor in the bathroom. Luke was stitching him back together, and scrubbing him off. 

He was stitching the parts on one by one, after he cleaned them. So far, he’d done Clive’s head and torso … but that was all. He got lazy, and fell asleep halfway through, and no screaming in the world could wake him up. 

He was back at it now, though, and the two were sitting in a tranquil silence as Luke stared at all the parts floating around in the tub. They were all so stiff, and he was surprised to see the skin didn’t roll back once it was cut. Probably because of what he’d done to it. He pulled one of Clive’s legs out, and grabbed a needle. 

“ okay- don’t kick me …” he said, sticking the leg to his body. Clive just looked away … Luke barely even poked him with the needle, and he was already flinching away. 

“ … I’m gonna go get the stapler-” Luke said, and Clive whined, “ How would you feel if you had to get stitches through your skin!” 

“Be a man!” 

“Men feel pain!” 

“ be a zombie then.” 

“Ugh- Can’t you do something- you’re supposed to be some high tier witch right?” he asked, and Luke hummed … “ well, I could kill you again until I’m done-” He said, and Clive shook his head, “wasn’t the first time enough for you?” 

“I wanna do it again …” 

“Lukey- that’s not a nice way to treat your boyfriend-” 

“ …” Luke stuck the needle through his skin, and he gasped, holding his breath as he sat through the painful stitching process. Luke was stitching him together with thick string, so Clive felt every poke and every slide of the material through his flesh. It was grueling, he was sure he’d never felt anything more painful in his entire life.

Once Luke finally had his leg on, he felt like he could barely move it, it ached. 

Luke seemed happy though, “see? Was it that bad?” 

“Yes!” 

Luke just poked the bottom of his foot, “aw, you’re just cranky since I woke you up- We still have your other leg, and your arms, you know-” 

“ …” Clive nodded, and Luke kissed his cheek, “I promise i’ll go really fast so you won’t even feel it-” 

“ hmf-” Clive looked away again, and Luke wondered if it really did hurt … he didn’t expect him to still have his nerves intact. “So … what’s it like on the other side?” Luke asked. Clive was quiet for a few seconds, his arm twitched, and he sighed, “uh- it was like- a garden or something? And … there was this woman who told me I could bring someone here, but only one person, and then after that we’d just spend eternity together … and then she left, so I had to spend the next hundred years there. There wasn’t much of anything to do, every once in a while I could look down and see what you were doing but that was it-” he said. 

Luke smiled, “You met the goddess!” He said, and Clive clenched his teeth, “The goddess is a twelve year old too-” 

“I’m not twelve! I’m thirteen!” 

“ You’ve been thirteen for the past hundred years-” 

“I don’t age, I’ll be thirteen forever-” Luke said, biting off the string. Clive moved his arm around, and Put it on Luke’s head, “well, I guess that’s a good thing-” He said, and Luke nodded, “You know you won’t age either now, right?” 

“Ha? Really?” 

“You’re-  _ dead _ Clive …” 

“Yeah but … huh.” Clive mumbled, “Just- stitch my limbs back on- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive as he picked at his stitches, Just watching him …

He finally put him back together, The two were outside so Luke could make something to heal Clive’s body. Clive sat on the grass, still wearing his torn up suit, wondering what Luke was making. His cauldron bubbled over onto the grass a little bit. “Don’t pick your stitches off, then I’ll have to put them back on again.” Luke said, and Clive sighed. “They’re- itchy-” He scratched his arms, and Luke hummed, staring down into the pot …

“Don’t worry, they won’t be itchy after I’m done-” Luke said, gripping the edge of the pot. Clive turned his head, and stared in horror as the boiling hot liquid came washing over him. He screamed, mostly out of panic, before realizing that it didn’t hurt at all. His heart, well, it wasn’t beating before, but now it was … 

He had closed his eyes, and lifted his arm to shield his face, but slowly, he started to let his guard down. 

“ … uh-” He looked down. He didn’t feel any different. The liquid was gone, and the pot was empty. Luke was staring at him like he’d just seen something amazing. 

“Well … that- didn’t work how it was supposed to-” Luke said, “It was supposed to turn you completely human, but- it just healed you a little bit …” He said. He let the pot sit on the grass, and he moved around it, sitting down on the grass in front of Clive. His hands found their way under his shirt, the holes were gone at least. Luke leaned against him, “why’s this so difficult?” He mumbled, and Clive just looked down at him …

“I- I think you can do it- don’t give up just yet …” He said, running his hand through Luke’s hair. Luke shoved his face in his chest, moving further up on his lap, “But I wanted it all to be perfect!” He whined, and Clive smiled at him, “it’ll be fine! You can always try again …” he said. Luke slowly nodded, Clive’s body was starting to warm up a little … that meant he had blood. 

And Blood meant he could do other things now. 

“I guess it still sort of worked-” Luke said, reaching down, pressing his hand between Clive’s legs. Clive tilted his head a little, before he leaned down, kissing Luke. 

He stayed like that for a second, feeling Luke’s mouth open ever so slightly, He reached up to his face, pulling him closer, locking their tongues together as Luke slipped his hands past the hundred year old cloth. Luke started stroking him, his hand was still wet with whatever slimy liquid he was brewing a second ago, and it felt- amazing. 

Clive pulled away from his mouth, he wanted to see his face as he let his hands wander underneath Luke’s sweater. He was happy to see that he still had the same curse mark- 

“Hm- you still can’t cum without me, can you?” Clive asked, and Luke growled. “ Why’d you think I brought you back?” He said, gripping his length. Clive sat up a little, pushing Luke back onto the grass, “Really? Is that all I’m here for? So then you won’t care if I go run some errands after this, right?” He said, pulling Luke’s shorts off. His body really hadn’t changed, same little teeny tiny baby sausage, delicate legs that oh so subtly parted when Clive’s hand slid between them. 

“No- of course not-” Luke said, looking away from him, “ S-So hurry up-” He said. Clive licked over his fingers, and reached down, “How many times did you try?” He asked, and Luke looked down …

“Too many!” He said, cracking open almost immediately. “I just couldn’t take it anymore! I kept trying and trying and it was just embarrassing- I couldn’t remove the mark and I couldn’t get any relief-!” he said, moaning when Clive’s fingers pressed inside of him. His body responded violently, and he was hard within a few seconds. 

“My poor baby~” Clive said, watching Luke start shedding tears. “I missed you much-” the boy said, biting at the end of his sweater. He turned over on his side a little as Clive rubbed him, he felt around his chest, and was so, so- so extremely happy to see Luke left his chest the same. 

He pressed his finger to one of his nipples, still barely developed, cute, perky, tiny, Luke arched his back a little, grabbing Clive’s hand. And he was sensitive too. Clive pressed his fingers into a familiar gland, doing what he’d done to Luke a hundred times before. He twisted his finger, pushing it deeper into him, before finally Luke made that beautiful sound. He let loose, spilling his seed onto his sweater as he yelled Clive’s name, gripping his arm. 

Clive pulled away, a cocky grin on his face as he started to say something, only … his arm didn’t come with him. He stared at it, in complete silence … before Luke huffed, “I told you not to pick at your stitches!” 

“I didn’t mean to!” 

“But I told you not to and now look what happened!” Luke held up Clive’s arm, sitting up. Clive could still move it, he pinched Luke’s cheek with it, “Oh come on, babyface- it’ll be fine” He said. Luke just glared up at him … and he sighed, nervously adding, “You can always put it back- You know …” He said, flinching out of the way when Luke got up. “If you’re not going to use your brain then give it here!” he said, gripping Clive’s head. He snatched it right off, snapping the threads, pushing his body back onto the ground. 

“ H-Hey! Come on- I’m sorry, Okay?” 

“Your brain must have decayed too or something-” Luke said, shaking his head around. “ How dare you mess up my stitching!” 

“I’m gonna- puke!” 

Luke stopped, and moved over to Clive’s body, sitting down on it. Clive just stared off into space, a sickened expression on his detached face. “ You’re not bleeding … so I guess your body pauses or something when it gets detached …” Luke said. He set the head down, and Pulled Clive’s pants back. 

“Luke- I’m sorry- alright~? I’ll leave the stitches alone-”

“It’s too late, we can deal with that later … I’m not done with you yet-” Luke said, and Clive just watched as he lowered himself onto him. Luke shuddered as it went in, and Clive closed his eyes, lifting his other arm, holding onto Luke’s hip. “Lukey-” He groaned, and Luke looked down at him. He picked up the head, and shoved it down, forcing Clive to swallow him. “No talking, You’ve said- enough-” Luke started to move on his own, and Clive just let him. He Licked Luke, drooling all over his lower half as he subtly bucked his hips up. Luke was starting to move Clive’s head, rubbing himself across his tongue, mouth wide open as he panted. 

“C-Clivee-” Luke whined, feeling Clive’s detached arm grip his ankle. Luke was still, sort of on his knees as Clive began to move, He used his other arm to push Luke’s body down, getting as deep as he could. He wasn’t moving fast, He couldn’t afford to snap his leg off or something. 

By the way Luke was tightening around him, he didn’t think he’d need to get any faster. Luke could feel him sucking him down, even with Clive’s head shoved into his crotch. He wasn’t even sure if Clive could breathe, but then he remembered that Clive didn’t really have to. Luke groaned, “C-Clive! Please-! Faster!” He said, and Clive sighed, lifting Luke up a little. He started to thrust into him. Ever so slightly annoyed that he was hitting himself in the face with his own body. It was worth it though, He could feel his stomach twisting and turning, forming into knots, getting tighter and tighter and tighter. Luke was soaked, his best tallent, he still got wet- 

From the front and the back, Luke groaned as he came again,shoving himself down, desperately grinding it out. He was chanting Clive’s name, his cum falling from Clive’s neck, since he was just a head … 

Clive gripped the grass, Just a little more. Even as Luke let his head go, and slowed to a stop, it wasn’t until that last little, slow, downward motion that he was able to release. His body tensed, and Luke sat there, feeling Clive throb inside of him as he moaned out “Lukey” Under his breath …

The two just sat there for a second … before Luke fell forward, letting Clive’s head roll off of him. 

“Ngh-” He mumbled, letting Clive rub his back. “I can’t believe you used to be a murderer-” Luke mumbled, “but you let me do a thing like that to you-” 

“ … I love you-” Clive said, “so this is just hot to me, honestly-” 

Luke giggled, “ You’re gonna rot out here, can you pick yourself up?” 

“I can try ..” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at Clive as he got back into his grave. His body just couldn’t survive out here, so they both agreed that Luke would try again soon. Clive laid down in the dirt, and smiled, he seemed so happy for someone who was about to die again. Luke just watched him …

He tried not to be upset about it, but he couldn’t help it. “ I love you …” he said, and Clive nodded, looking over at him. “Get it right next time … but if something happens, don’t worry, I’ll still see you in heaven-” 

“I don’t even know how you got into heaven! You’re terrible!” Luke said, and Clive laughed quietly, “ None of your business~” He said. Luke rolled his eyes, and stood … “ I- I really am gonna miss you-” Luke said, and Clive nodded. “ stop stalling, the sooner you do this, the sooner I get to come back-” he said, and Luke nodded. 

He lifted his staff, and brought it down to Clive’s forehead, killing him with a crack to the brain … it went through his skull, so Luke pulled it out. He could fix that easily, but there was something so unnerving about the way Clive’s body looked when it was actually dead. Empty, soulless … Luke felt a chill run down his spine, but he had no time for this. He needed to start covering him up again. 

Clive was buried at the top of a hill, full of flowers. It was the place they liked to go when things were hard, so of course, they took their arguments there too. Somewhere calm and relaxed where they could scream into the wind, and nobody else could see them. 

Luke sniffled a little, he really took it too far that day. 


End file.
